


Leave your key

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You tell Mike you are Pregnant and he doesn't respond as you hoped





	Leave your key

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you didn’t look any different. ‘What did you think you’d grow a tail or something’ you thought to yourself. Mike would be furious. You didn’t know if he even wanted kids. After only dating for a few months, there was still a lot you didn’t know about one another.

Steeling yourself, you went out to the kitchen to finish dinner. Mike was stopping after work and was going to stay the weekend at your place.

Mike’s bag thudded to the floor as he entered your apartment. “Hey babe”, you called your greeting from the kitchen.

“Hey”, he responded back. His voice was flat and he looked exhausted.

“Bad day?” You guessed and crossed your arms over your chest.

“You could say that. Perp got off on a technicality. Our lab messed up.” Mike went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He hopped up on the counter. “Smells good.”

“Homemade chicken and noodle”, you informed him and turned back to the stockpot.

“Are you okay? You seem off.” Of course, he noticed you weren’t acting yourself.

Sitting the ladle in the stove top, you turned to face Mike. “I need to tell you something.” He raised a questioning brow and took a sip from his beer. “I’m pregnant” you spit out.

Mike paused, bottle to lips. He slowly lowered the bottle and placed it on the counter before he hopped down. “You’re what? You’re pregnant? How, when, pregnant?!”

“I just found out this afternoon”, you said in a small voice. You could feel tears stinging the back of your eyes.

“How could you let this happen? You said you were on birth control. Was that a lie? Did you stop taking it?” Mike leaned over the counter, not looking at you.

“You think I did this on purpose? I sure as hell didn’t get pregnant by myself.” You raised your voice. You felt angry, hurt. He was putting all the blame on you and accusing you of getting pregnant on purpose.

“I’m not ready to be a father. We’ve been together what six months? We hardly know one another” Mike yelled back.

“Well, it’s a bit late for that. Not really much of choice at this point” you shot back at him.

Mike glared at you, “is it even mine?” 

Your face fell and tears fell from your eyes where they had been welling. “Get out, Michael.” 

Mike’s face softened a bit, “I’m sorry. I…that wasn’t right-”

“I said to leave.” You turned to walk away but paused and turned back to Micheal. “This wasn’t really in my plans either Michael. I’m keeping the baby. You can be involved as much or as little as you choose.”

Mike’s head lifted to look at you, “I- I’m sorry-”

“Leave your key on the counter when you before you go.” This time when you turned to walk away, you didn’t look back.


End file.
